Восстание алмазной пыли
— второй полнометражный анимационный фильм по мотивам манги Блич. Режиссером фильма стал Нориюке Абэ, написан фильм в соавторстве с Мичико Ёкоте и Масахиро Окубо. Релиз вышел 22 декабря 2007 года. Музыкальная тема к фильму: Sambomaster — Hikari no Rock. Слоган фильма: Казнить Тоширо Хицугаю! (日番谷冬獅郎を処刑せよ。, Hitsugaya Tōshirō o shokeiseyo.?) Кадры из фильма были представлены в опенингах и эндингах 151—154-х эпизодах аниме Блич. Кроме того, Тайто Кубо опубликовал специальную главу манги, сосредоточенную на прошлом Хицугаи, чтобы еще больше разрекламировать фильм. В Северной Америке премьера фильма состоялась 8 сентября 2009 года. Сюжет Атака на Королевский двор. thumb|left|190px|Королевская Семья перевозит Королевскую Печать Высоко над землёй большое облако пролетает в небе. Там слуги Королевской семьи сопровождают путешествие огромным количеством караванов и артистов в окружении королевской охраны. Так и проходит их таинственный путь. А внизу, на земле, несколько синигами, наблюдают за ним. Они должны охранять его. Неожиданно лейтенант Рангику Мацумото появляется позади них и просит доложить о текущей обстановке. Докладывая, что все в порядке, один из синигами спросил о том, что из себя представляет Королевская печать, и почему они её охраняют. И лейтенант объясняет, что это величайшее сокровище Королевской семьи, и что даже взгляд на нее кого-то постороннего карается по всей строгости закона. И до этого времени оно никогда не появлялось во внешнем мире, и неизвестно какой силой она обладает. Так же она говорит, что несмотря на то, что они не знают что это, задача Десятого отряда охранять Королевскую печать. thumb|190px|Хицугая и Мацумото наблюдают за передвижением Королевской семьи Вернувшись к своему капитану, Тоширо Хицугае, Мацумото докладывает, что все в полном порядке. Говоря, насколько сильно это производит впечатление вблизи, Хицугая цинично отвечает, что главные никогда не ходят без таких фанфар. Вдруг их охватывает странное чувство перед ударом в один из Королевских караванов. Увидев это, капитан и лейтенант немедленно отправляются туда, чтобы устранить угрозу. thumb|left|190px|Королевская Семья атакована Ворвавшись в огне, два электрических шара быстро расправляются с охраной. Ударив наэлектризованным хлыстом, все участники погибают в результате взрыва, перед тем как столкнуться с Мацумото. Она незамедлительно защищает себя своим зампакто, на который наматывается этот хлыст. Дым рассеивается и появляется девочка-арранкар с синими волосами, пускающая электрический ток по хлысту в попытке убить Мацумото. Перед тем, как ток достигнет меча, лейтенант использует свой Шикай, делая атаку бесполезной. И Мацумото атакует. Возвращаясь к месту происшествия, второй шар, состоящий из пламени появляется из-под обломков, и сразу же начинает сжигать оставшихся путешественников, и перед тем, как Хицугая вмешивается, тут же появляется огненный шар принадлежащий другой девочке-арранкару с красными волосами. Требуя объяснения кто они такие, он замораживает её катану, но девочка немедленно отскакивает и, смеясь, убегает. Хицугая бросается за ней в погоню, но останавливается на сломанной карете. thumb|right|190px|Хицугая пытается снять маску с незнакомца Капитан чувствует огромную духовную духовную силу и тут неизвестный пронзает его зампакто. Хицугая отпрыгивает и видит, что преступник — это синигами в маске. Тоширо удивляется и защищается от атак неизвестного. Мацумото прибывает на место происшествия, ища Королевскую печать. А наверху человек в маске говорит, что эта борьба с Хицугаей навевает воспоминания, и капитан пытается снять с маску с его лица. thumb|left|190px|Matsumoto is left conflicted by Hitsugaya's decision Но попытка капитана не оправдывается успехом и неизвестный в маске и две девочки-арранкары убегают. Шокированная лейтенант Мацумото наблюдает за капитаном, который принимает решение преследовать преступников. Остальные синигами пытаются потушить огонь и говорят ей, что они понесли серьезные потери, но лейтенант была все еще в шоке из-за внезапного исчезновения капитана. Десятый отряд под домашним арестом! thumb|right|190px|Ichigo discovers the scene of the attack Позже Ичиго Куросаки натыкается на барьер. Прорвавшись сквозь него, Ичиго видит мертвых людей и обломки от карет. Его тут же окружил отряд тайных операций, настроенный враждебно. Но вмешательство капитана Сой Фон спасает Ичиго от неприятностей. Она говорит, что это она поставила этот барьер и спросила, что Куросаки тут делает, но он сразу спрашивает о произошедшем здесь. Капитан второго отряда говорит, что обычно они не посвящают временных синигами в такие дела, но всё равно рассказывает ему всё. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya collapses from his injuries Снаружи барьера Урюу Исида замечает свет от вторжения Ичиго. А тем временем Куросаки шокирован объяснением происшествия и пытается задать дополнительные вопросы, но Сой Фон и барьер исчезают. Исида расспрашивает Ичиго о случившемся. И вдруг начинает падать снег. Урюу говорит, что кто-то так скрывает свою реацу. И Хицугая, появившись из-за деревьев, падает с ног, произнося лишь одно слово — Кусака. thumb|right|190px|Matsumoto and the captains discuss the current situation Тем временем, в Сообществе Душ на собрании капитанов Готей 13 (в присутствии лейтенанта Мацумото) обсуждается данная ситуация. Давая отчет, что они не нашли Королевскую Печать, Сой Фон предполагает, что капитан Хицугая намерено скрыл свою реацу и обвиняет его в измене. Не выдержав, Мацумото прерывает доклад капитана. Она защищает Хицугаю, несмотря на доказательства, подтверждающие его виновность. Тут выступает капитан-главнокомандующий Ямамото и накладывает арест на весь Десятый отряд, так же говоря, что отряд может быть в дальнейшем расформирован. thumb|left|190px|The First Division enforcing the Tenth Division's house arrest Не признавая этого решения, Мацумото пытается взять все ответственность на себя, так как считает, что никто из отряда не виновен, но Ямамото напоминает о её положении и брать вину на себя это глупо и бессмысленно. Главной целью становятся поиски Королевской Печати и захват предателя — капитана Хицугаи. В казармах Десятого отряда лейтенант первого отряда Чоуджиро Сасакибе передает приказ главнокомандующего: никто не имеет права покидать казармы и все зампакто должны быть конфискованы. thumb|right|190px|Renji and Rukia attempt to comfort Matsumoto Ренджи Абарай и Рукия Кучики наблюдают, как Мацумото отдает свой зампакто, хоть и весь отряд протестует. Пытаясь утешить Рангику, они говорят, что Хицугая скоро вернется, с грустью упомянув, что все близкие ей люди уходят, не говоря ей куда. Так же как Ичимару Гин. Но Рукия и Ренджи вынуждены уйти, однако Мацумото успевает попросить Рукию узнать об истории Капитана Хицугая и найти связь между ним и неизвестным в маске. Предатель-беглец Тоширо Хицугая thumb|left|190px|Kusaka and Hitsugaya during their days in the Academy Во время сна Хитсугаи, он вспоминает те дни, когда он еще учился в академии синигами. Именно здесь, он встретил молодого студента, который хотел стать сильнее и посветить всю жизнь Сообществу Душ. Благодаря тому, что они постоянно проводили время вместе, два молодых студента стали друзьями-соперниками. Неизвестный студент говорит, что Тоширо вправду гений, но в следующий раз ему не удастся его обойти. «Мы ведь всегда будем друзьями, правда?» — спросил неизвестный. Вдруг воспоминания резко обрываются и Хицугая видит момент, где убивают его друга, что и заставило его проснуться. Оказавшись в Клинике Куросаки, Ичиго входит в комнату и рассказывает, как он нашел капитана без сознания и принес его к себе домой. Пытаясь расспросить капитана, Ичиго получает раздражающий его ответ, что это не его дело. Заявив, что он больше не нуждается в помощи Куросаки, капитан решает вернуться, для того, чтобы найти Королевскую печать и добавляет, что это не то, чем должен заниматься временный синигами. Утверждая, что ему нужно отдохнуть, Хицугая снова ложится и Ичиго уходит из комнаты, зная о намерениях капитана сбежать. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo tries to stop Hitsugaya from leaving Не дождавшись утра, Хицугая покидает дом Ичиго, оставляя свой капитанский хаори на столе. Пытаясь уйти незамеченным, он натыкается на Ичиго, который уже ждет его, утверждая, что он не должен уходить. Расспрашивая о действиях и мотивах Хицугаи, Ичиго интересуется о Кусаке, парне из воспоминаний Тоширо. В попытке все-таки сбежать, капитан угрожает Ичиго своим зампакто, когда тот пытался остановить его. Куросаки говорит, что у Хицугаи есть два пути: сдаться отряду Тайных операций или же вернуться в дом Ичиго и восстановить свои силы. thumb|left|190px|Hitsugaya pleads with Ichigo to let him go Перед ответом капитана, ранее появлявшиеся две девочки-арранкара, кидают огненный шар прямо между Ичиго и Тоширо. Требуя убрать руки от Хицугаи, они угрожают убить Ичиго, если он встанет на их пути. Чуть позднее, Ичиго пытается узнать у Хицугаи, что происходит, но Тоширо нападает на него. Умоляя Ичиго пропустить его, Хицугая отбрасывает его на площадку, давая девочкам-арранкарам атаковать Куросаки. И следующий огненный шар, а затем и электрическая струя попадают прямо в Ичиго. [[Файл:Ichigo attacks Ying and Yang.png|thumb|right|190px|Ichigo attacks Yin and Yang with a Getsuga Tenshō]] Когда Ичиго с кровавыми ранами на голове поднимается, девочки соединяют свои атаки, чтобы убить Куросаки более сильной атакой, но он кидает в ответ Гетсугу Теншоу, чтобы отразить удар и тут же кидает второй, от которого арранкары едва уклоняются. Не веря в силы Ичиго, две девочки уходят с поля битвы, и Хицугая пытается уйти за ними. Несмотря на его попытку, Ичиго пытается встать, но теряет сознание, смотря, как Хицугая уходит. Раздел не дописан. Навигация en:Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Категория:Фильмы